Sleigh Ride
by Kay141
Summary: This is an idea i got when i was tired. It's a songfic to the Christmas carol "Sleigh Ride" dealing with Merry, Pippin and too much eggnog


Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Sleigh Ride"(and I don't know who does) and I (sadly) I don't own "The Lord of the Rings"  
  
A/N: I got this weird idea to write a song fic to a Christmas carol, and this is it. I'm sorry for those of you who really, really like Merry and Pippin, but I had to use someone. And I don't want anyone to think that I don't like them, cuz I don't. They're awesome!  
  
Sleigh Ride  
  
'Let's go for a sleigh ride! A wonderful sleigh ride! Come hurry along with a song in a wintery world to glide!'  
  
"Legolas! Let's go for a sleigh ride!" Yelled Merry from the other side of the room.  
  
"A wonderful sleigh ride!" Pippin added.  
  
"Come hurry along and we'll sing a song in the wintery middle earth to glide!" They both said in perfect unison.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glances and sighed.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to introduce them to that."(A/N: you'll find out what "that" is later, I promise) Legolas whispered to Aragorn. "They can't go drive a sleigh now. It's against the law."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said to Legolas before turning to the rest of the group. "Let's get going everyone."  
  
'Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingiling too. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling "Yoo-hoo!" Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.'  
  
"Hey! Listen everyone!" Merry said.  
  
"What are we listening to Young Hobbit?" Questioned Gimli.  
  
"The sleigh bells! They ring-ting-tingiling!"  
  
"I hear it!" Pippin said just as soft, white flakes began falling, starting to coat the surrounding countryside in a thck, white blanket.  
  
'Giddy yup, giddy yup, giddy yup, let's go, let's look at the show. We're gliding in a wonderland of snow! Giddy yup, giddy yup, giddy yup, it's grand just holding your hand. We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairy land.'  
  
"Hey look!" Merry yelled pointing at the horses, "There's horses pulling our sleigh."  
  
"You had to give them all that eggnog didn't you?" Legolas said glaring at Gimli as Merry and Pippin were yelling at the horses to "giddy yup" in the background. (A/N: told you I'd let you know what they were given. ^_^)  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Elf." He said gruffly, avoiding eye contact. (A/N: sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to do.)  
  
"It's just like a wintery fairy land!"  
  
"I like fairies. Fairies are good. In several ways. "Pippin said laughing joyfully. (A/N: Sorry rebelprincess17, I couldn't resist. ^_^)  
  
'Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we. We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be. Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.'  
  
"You're cheeks are rosy-colored, Aragorn." Giggled Merry, "Are you comfy? I sure am."  
  
"No!" Aragorn said shoving the hobbit off his lap.  
  
"Come on Merry! Let's nuggle like two birds that are the same."  
  
"Okay!" He said sitting next to Pippin and hugging him as they rocked back and forth singing (to tune of the chorus of "Jingle Bells") "Oh... I love eggnog, I love eggnog, I love eggnog always! Oh what fun it is to have eggnog all the time. Hey! (Repeat)"  
  
'There's a birhtday party at the home of Farmer Gray, It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day. We'll be singing the sons we love to sing without a single stop. At the fireplace while we watche the chestnuts pop. Pop! Pop! Pop!'  
  
"Hey look!" Merry pointed, "There's a birthday party at Farmer Maggot's."  
  
"That would be the perfect ending for today! Let's go get into his garden!"  
  
And with that idea, the two hobbits, that had had too much eggnog, jumped off the sleigh and disappeared into the vast cornfields.  
  
The rest stopped the horses until Merry and Pippin came back with chestnuts (don't ask.I don't know ^_^)  
  
"Let's go roast these so they'll pop!"  
  
"Yeah! I love popping sounds! They make me feel all good everywhere."  
  
'There's a happy feeling nothing in this world can buy, When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie. It'll be like a picture print of Currier and Ives. These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives.'  
  
"I love pumpkin pie." Merry said shoving a forkful into his mouth. "It just makes me so happy!"  
  
"The coffee's good too! But eggnog's much, much better." Pippin turned to Gimli, "Why don't you give us anymore? It's really quite terrific!"  
  
"That's why you don't need any more Young Hobbit."  
  
"You know what this reminds me of?" Merry asked the group.  
  
They looked at each other not sure if they wanted to know what it reminded their short friend of.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A picture print of Currier and Ives!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, I just thought the names sounded cool."  
  
". . ."  
  
"You know what everyone?" Legolas asked.  
  
"What?" They answered turning all of their attention to him.  
  
"I'll never forget this day."  
  
"He's right!" Aragorn said standing up. "I'll remember today for the rest of my life." 


End file.
